1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical filter and more specifically to an improved RC active filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The RC active filters of the prior art have required an excess of parts to provide the performance characteristics required. Also, active RC filters had to be individually designed for each application. The filtering RC circuits are individually designed specifically for low pass, high pass, band pass, notch, etc., use.